Wrote You A Love Letter
by Desperate For Attention
Summary: I hope this letter finds you well, and that you are enjoying your summer. Albus tells me you are, as envious of him as I am at least I know that you are doing well and that your father has somewhat calmed down after my unexpected arrival before. I really should listen to you more; the Malfoy charm seemed wasted on him from the moment I arrived.


**Title:** Wrote you a love letter  
**Chapter Title: **N.A  
**Author:** Desperate For Attention  
**Beta Reader: **N/A  
**For:** Whoever wants to read my crap  
**Fandom:** Harry Potter  
**Pairing: **Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy  
**Warning:** Really bad spelling, poor Grammar and smut.  
**Title song:** Love Letter – Kevin Rudolf  
**Disclaimer: **Characters are sole property of J.K. Rowling; I am merely borrowing them for my own personal amusement, they shall be returned afterwards. I am making absolutely no money from this fic, not even a penny in fact I am paying my electricity to pay for it! Nor do I own the beautiful songs by Lifehouse; I just merely steal them for a few hours of each day to keep myself entertained.  
**Summary: ** I am missing you terribly Rose, more than you could ever imagine. There is a gaping hole in which you usually fill my day with bright smiles and thundering laughter, I miss curling my fingers through your beautiful red hair and teasing you about the freckles on your cheeks.

* * *

_Rose._

_I hope this letter finds you well, and that you are enjoying your summer. Albus tells me you are, as envious of him as I am at least I know that you are doing well and that your father has somewhat calmed down after my unexpected arrival before. I really should listen to you more; the Malfoy charm seemed wasted on him from the moment I arrived. _

_I have received no word from you since said innocent, I hope this isn't a sign that you have given up? After all of the effort I put into this relationship with your tough love approach, to see you falter and waver makes my heart break. Father would be appalled to read or hear me say this, but I am missing you, more than I thought I would, the summer seems so long without you here to scold and criticise my work and arrogance. _

_Homework without you seems more difficult than it should, maybe it is because I am having to think for myself rather than being able to kiss and smile at you for the answers. I am blaming Albus for this also, if it wasn't for him distracting me in class than I would have known what I was doing. I would think by now you have all of your homework done? Unlike Albus who is probably as confused as I am, if not more so._

_I hope you have not wasted your summer stuck inside studying like you had threatened; the weather has been nice and with such a large family I can't imagine you being sat on your own bored. Perhaps one day we could get together, go for a drink down in Diagon alley? Just you and I for a few hours, no one else needs to know. _

_I am missing you terribly Rose, more than you could ever imagine. There is a gaping hole in which you usually fill my day with bright smiles and thundering laughter, I miss curling my fingers through your beautiful red hair and teasing you about the freckles on your cheeks. _

_When I began this letter, it had the sole purpose of being mushy and love felt, but once I began to write I realised how ridiculous some of the things I wanted to tell you sounded, you would have hated them, I know I sure did once I had seen some of them on the page. So I settled for letters that I would usually write in hope of you sensing the underlining words of admiration and affection._

_Summer has been too long, and when we return together for our final year how will I cope with letting you go for so long once we leave and part ways? Not that I wish to part ways, I would have you forever if you would allow it. Even if our parents didn't approve._

_My father has already begun introducing me to pretty, pure-blooded witches. None of which hold a candle to you Rose, they are pretty I won't deny that some of them hold breath taking beauty but inside they are all the same, cold and dull. At least you have personality and beauty. I knew the moment I saw you that you had a special place in my heart. _

_As you can see this letter has been given to you directly from Al, until I have heard word about your father and if he has indeed changed his mind as Albus questioned in his last letter, I have decided to allow Albus to run interference, although I am aware that means he will be reading these words before you. In hope that he will pass them to you upon your next family get together, which is probably more often than post is delivered to your house anyway._

_I hope to hear from you soon, even if you have to like myself pass your letter to Albus to send to me, the waiting is aggravating enough without you postponing your letters and not responding immediately, I expect a full three page lecture on patience in your response along with a few charms and transfiguration tips._

_Love,_

_Scorpius. _


End file.
